Hogwarts finds out about Harry's abusive past (requested)
by CharactersSecretsExposed
Summary: Harry is abused by the Dursley's because of his 'freak' world. Umbridge forces him to use a blood quill and Voldermort has inflicted his own trauma upon Harry's life. Harry can't keep these a secret for long and Hogwarts eventually find out. Begins halfway through 5th year, Harry/Ginny. [Requested by stars90]
1. Dumbledore's Army

_'You ignorant little bastard!'_

_With surprising force, a foot slammed into Harry's already bruised ribs._

_'How dare you threated the safety of my son with your freak world!'_

_Another kick. This time, Harry couldn't stop a gasp escaping his lips. He hunched over in a feeble attempt to protect himself from the blows that were being rained down on him. He clenched his hands in fists to restrain himself. He wants to retaliate so badly – wants the abuse to stop, but he can't._

_Vernon Dursley steps back as he finishes transferring his rage into his freak of a nephew._

_'Don't expect any food tomorrow – or freedom. You stay in this room until I let you out,' he growled._

_BANG!_

_The door to Harry Potter's room slammed shut and the scraping of metal against metal reached his ears as a multitude of locks were enforced. He was truly a prisoner now._

* * *

'Make it, a powerful memory.'

Harry Potter addressed each student present in the Room of Requirement as he walked around and through the small group. He carefully hid a wince as he remembered the hatred in his Uncle's eyes as he'd kicked Harry mercilessly. _Strong memory alright…_ He hastily clarified his statement.

'The _happiest_ you can remember – allow it to fill you up.'

He overlooked each of the student's progress, noting their flaws and strengths.

'A full body patronus is the most difficult to produce,' he continued his verbal lesson as the students attempted the charm, 'but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents.'

He strode around a group of three girls. Ginny Weasley was in the centre, flanked by her two friends. She waved her wand grinned in delight as misty blue light burst from the tip of her wand, gathering to form a horse.

'Fantastic Ginny!'

His trail of thought momentarily disappeared as he found himself transfixed on Ginny. She laughed as her patronus reared in mid-air and her friend's gushed the beautiful creature. He blinked, realized he was staring and hurried to check on the other student's progress. An array of semi-translucent animals ran amok through the air. A barking dog ran straight into the legs of a boy, knocking him over backwards. A rabbit skittered through the air, causing many of the students to duck as it strayed too close. Harry grinned – Dumbledore's Army were making excellent progress.

Then the lights flickered and the room was seized by a minor tremor that shook the overhead chandelier.

Everyone turned to face one of the mirrored walls that was the epicenter of the vibrations. Harry edged protectively in front of the small group and gripped his wand – ready for an attack. Without warning, the glass shattered and fell. Everyone instantly tensed and aimed their wands at the now bare wall. Harry spied a triangular crevice and peered through the hole. He was overcome with a wave of dread when his view was blocked by the end of Umbridge's wand.

BOOM!

The war exploded and the blast forced Harry onto the ground.

And that was when everything fell apart.

* * *

Harry slumped miserably against a support beam on the bridge.

'I try so hard to help... and I just end up making it worse,' he lamented.

'It's not you're fault, Harry,' Hermione protested.

'Yeah,' added Ron, 'no one blames you; Umbridge is just evil'.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her ginger-haired friend and Ron simply shrugged.

'What? It's true,' he told her.

Harry sighed in frustration and covered his head with his hands.

'It doesn't make a difference – she's still got everyone writing lines with blood quills. Why do they even have to take the punishment for my actions!? They weren't responsible for Dumbledore's Army, Dumbledore wasn't to blame either – I was!'

'Like I said, evil,' muttered Ron.

Hermione frowned as she noticed unnaturally coloured skin peeping out from under Harry's shirt.

'What's that?' she pointed at the bruises.

'Nothing.'

Harry quickly dropped his hands and pulled his shirt down to cover his skin. Hermione glared at him.

'That's what you said last time when you came in with a bloody hand after Umbridge made you write lines – has she been doing anything else you haven't told us about?' she asked suspiciously.

'What? No,' Harry said irritably.

Hermione rolled her eyes disbelievingly. Ron yawned, obviously bored.

'Well, dinner's about to start,' he mused.

Hermione glared at him, opening her mouth to chastise his behavior but Harry quickly cut in before a verbal fight began.

'Yeah, Ron's right we should get back,' he said.

Hermione closed her mouth and Ron beamed at his best friend. Harry nodded towards the castle and the trio walked along the bridge to the grand hall.


	2. Memories

His vision swam, the floor rose to meet his face as the blood ran freely from his nose.

'I'll teach you to bring a bloody flying car into _my_ front yard, boy!'

WACK!

_Harry was kicked onto his back. He squinted through the darkness up at Vernon Dursley who glowered down at him as if he were an imperfection on the floor. A foot rose and fell, landing on Harry's stomach. His mouth opened as the air was forced out of his lungs. He gasped for oxygen like a fish out of water. His uncle gave him one last kick before he left, locking the door behind him. Harry lay on the floor, desperately wishing his parents were still alive._

_..._

_He narrowed his eyes as – true to Umbridge's word – the quill provided it's own ink for him to write his lines. It was unlike any ink he had ever seen; crimson in color as it was absorbed into the parchment. He winced and glanced down at his hand, flexing it as an uncomfortable sensation overcame it. Harry Potter's eye's widened in surprise and shock as his own handwriting carved words into the surface of his hand._

_I must not tell lies._

_..._

_The stone scythe of the death reaper held him in a chokehold. He gripped onto the stick that was strangling him in an effort to breathe more easily. He was completely helpless as a bony finger loomed towards his head._

_'I can touch you… now,' the dark lord hissed menacingly._

_The finger made contact with his scar and Harry Potter screamed in pure agony as the contact caused his head to split open with mental pain. Voldermort laughed and held his finger where it was._

...

Harry Potter gasped for air and sat up bolt right in the chair. His hair and clothes were drenched in sweat and he glared fiercely at Severus Snape. The head of Slytherin failed to waver under the intense gaze.

'Stop,' snarled Harry, 'Stop it'.

Snape regarded the teenager callously although Harry spotted a flicker of… sympathy?... pass through his eyes.

'The dark lord will not stop just because you _ask_ him to, the dark lord will show you no mercy,' he lectured Harry in his monotone voice.

Harry panted and glowered at his tormentor. Snape raised his wand.

'Again'.

* * *

**SILENCE**

**O.W.L.S IN PROGRESS**

**O.W.L EXAMINATIONS – Year 5**

**Use Magical Regulation 572**

**Azul Marino ink ONLY**

**EXAM – Theory of Charms**

**Exam commences – 16.00**

**Exam finishes – 18.00**

**Ministry of Magic**

Harry stared at the black notice board at the front of the hall. He sat at one of the numerous desks situated in the Great Hall, arranged in 4 neat rows. Students around him were huddled over their various pieces of parchment as they answered the exam questions to the best of their abilities. Two desks ahead, Hermione was bent over her exam sheet, quill scribbling furiously as she answered question after question with no hesitation – completely sure of her answer. Directly in front of him, Ron was completely the opposite; his head was slumped in the palm of his hand as he sighed, staring at the paper in front of him; absolutely fed up. He twiddled his quill between his fingers and it caught his eye, diverting his attention from the blank exam paper. Professor Umbridge stood at the front, dressed in her typical, bright pink attire as a giant pendulum swing back and forth behind her. A slight noise emanated from the back of the hall and Harry twisted his head around to locate its source. He swung his head back to the front once more as Umbridge clip-clopped down the stairs towards the closed door. By now, all the students – Hermione included – had abandoned their exam questions to witness what had caught Umbridge's attention. The pink professor opened the door and strode out into the hallway behind it.

Szzzz!

A bright yellow spark flew into the corridor and Umbridge frowned in annoyance as it twirled it's way through the air and paused at her face. Her eye's crossed as she attempted to keep the tiny ball of energy in sight.

Pop!

The spark seemed to loose interest in her confused expression and flew past her into the Great Hall, emitting cheerful whistles as it divided into 4 separate sparks each a shade of bright blue. The students watched in amusement as the spark exploded above their heads, mimicking a firework. Umbridge switched her gaze back from behind her where she had been watching the sequence of events caused by the pesky spark. She frowned deeper, her mouth slightly agape as she clip-clopped further from the door of the Great Hall into the corridor. She seemed miniscule and insignificant, standing there in the deserted corridor.

WHOOAAAA!

Two ginger streaks on flying broomsticks screamed in delight as they flew over her head and into the Great Hall. They threw more firecrackers into the air as they flew overhead; triggering a storm of flying papers from the wind they had created. The firecrackers flew upwards, exploding into a dazzling show of colorful fireworks. Professor Umbridge stared in shock and horror as the two Weasely twins completely ignored the SILENT command on her notice board at the front of the hall.

HA! HA! HA!

The two brother's laughter filled the Great Hall as they chucked more of their firecrackers into the air, some creating tiny fireworks that exploded in the student's faces. Exam papers tumbled through air to be disturbed once more as the Weasely twins flew in circles around the hall. The brothers exchanged as they flew past each other. The students stared opened mouthed in glee at the scene overhead.

Professor Umbridge walked through the chaos, yelping and ducking as a spark flew too close to her face for comfort. Harry decided its path was decided on purpose as more rouge sparks chased Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy around the hall, slamming into their buttocks and diving towards their faces. Filch limped into the Great Hall staring at the happiness with his usual grumpy expression.

'Ready when you are!'

One of the twins held a long string of firecrackers in one hand. The other brother gave him the thumbs up and he happily threw it over his shoulder where it detonated into a massive array of fireworks which swirled around each other until they had melded into one gigantic swarm of sparks. Harry watched in awe as they converged to form a fiery dragon's head. Umbridge gasped at the monster in horror, one hand outstretched towards it in a feeble attempt to protect herself – it was obvious who its target was. The fact was confirmed when it raced downwards towards the pink clad beacon; easily discernable amongst the dark sea of robes. Umbridge pivoted and ran as fast as she could on heels towards the exit, her arms swinging right and left in a completely useless motion. She whimpered in fright as the students around her laughed. Reaching the doorway, the dragon caught up to her and snapped it's gaping jaws shut. The fireworks dispersed, whizzing in all different directions to slam into the ridiculous number of framed regulations hanging around the entrance to the Great Hall. Glass shattered and paper polluted the air as the sparks eventually dissolved into wisps of smoke. Then, in unison, the empty frames fell from their nails, shattering around an unfortunately unharmed pink professor. Umbridge squealed as the Weasely twins burst from the opened doorway, flying low enough to near her head. Cheering students streamed passed the disheveled pink professor to watch the two Weasely twins complete their grand exit into the blue sky. Teachers and students alike – both in class and out of class – converged outside as the Weasely twins threw two final firecrackers over their retreating forms, which sparked through the air to form an unmistakable 'W' for Weasely. The students jumped up and down in excitement, clapping as they whistled and cheered. Professor Filius Flitwick swiveled his head around the courtyard as the students towered over him; he suddenly regretted his decision to join the crowd, where the looming giants could potentially squash him. When no one was looking however, he secretly pulled an arm punch through the air in a victory gesture as he hypothesized Umbridge's reaction to this elaborate display of turmoil.


End file.
